Cooperatives
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Cooperatives course. Select Courses * Add free, open Cooperatives courses below. Courses cooperatives mangement WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. (WUaS's wiki, information technologies and criteria for this - informed by the WUaS academic journal subject matter - are developing, since you can already publish your article at Academia.edu http://www.academia.edu or Research Gate - http://www.researchgate.net/ - or Spire - http://spire.sciences-po.fr/web/ - for example); See Library Resources below at WUaS for further resources. Q item in Wikidata Select Analytics Select Bibliographies Select Blogs, Blog Aggregators Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/hangouts MIT UnHangouts - https://unhangout.media.mit.edu/ Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books, eBooks Add an ISBN. https://www.wikidata.org/wiki/Wikidata:Wikibooks Curl, John. 2014. The Co-op Conspiracy. Homeward Press. Nembhard, Jessica Gordon. 2014. Collective Courage: A History of African American Cooperative Economic Thought and Practice. (see video here: http://www.psupress.org/books/titles/978-0-271-06216-7.html). State College, PA: Penn State University Press. Select Calendars for Events in this Subject Select Channels Select Communities, Email lists, etc. nobawc-announce@lists.nobawc.org workercoop@yahoogroups.com (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conferences Online Select Databases Select Facts Select Films "Beyond the Bottom Line" A 30 minute documentary about a little known twist on the American Dream – businesses in which workers own the stock, reap the profits and decide for themselves how the company runs. "Democracy in the Workplace" In this half hour video, the worker-owners of three Bay Area businesses show what it's like to work collectively and deal with problems in a truly democratic way. These businesses are managed solely by their employees. Freundlich, Fred and Mikel Lezamiz. 2009. Fred Freundlich and Mikel Lezamiz (Mondragon) PART 3 of 4 speaking at The Economics of Peace Conference in Sonoma Ca 2009. Sonoma, CA: Lewis, Avi and Naomi Klein. The Take. (Documentary film about how workers in Argentina are taking over the factories abandoned by their owners after their country is devastated by economic crisis). "The Mondragon Experiment" A BBC Docmentary from the 1980s about the origins and growth of the Basque cooperative corporation, including a short history of the Rochdale cooperatives that inspired Noire, Jai J. 2011. This Way Out: A Guide to Starting a Worker Cooperative. (http://www.mightysmallfilms.com/This_Way_Out.html). Mighty Small Films. Select Film Reviews Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Select Google + Hangouts, UnHangouts, Group Video, etc. Select Humor Select Images, Infographics, etc. Select Institutions, Institutes, Centers, Networks of Centers, etc. MTA - Mondragon Team Academy. 2015. MTA - Mondragon Team Academy: We make our dreams become true by creating team learning cooperatives. Basque, Spain: mondragonteamacademy.com/?lang=en . Select Interviews, Question and Answers, Q&As Castells, Manuel with Paul Mason (interviewer). 2001. Alternative Economic Cultures. London, England: BBC. Riley, Theresa. 2013. How Worker-Owned Companies Work. March 22. billmoyers.com. Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, etc. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Multimedia Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select News Select Office Hours Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Languages, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select RSS Feeds Select Recordings Select References American Worker Cooperative. 2011. Occupy the Workplace: A Film Series on Worker-Owned Cooperatives. Around 125 worker cooperatives affected by the earthquake in Spain. 2011. Unas 125 cooperativas de trabajo afectadas por el terremoto de Lorca. May 5. (Around 125 worker cooperatives have been affected by the magnitude 5.1 earthquake, which occurred Wednesday 11th May with the epicenter in the town of Lorca (Spain). According to the president of the Worker Cooperatives Union of Murcia (Ucomur), Juan Antonio Pedreño, who is also President of COCETA (Spanish Confederation of Worker Cooperatives), there is no knowledge of people injured within the cooperatives so far, although they have reported serious damage to buildings). Lorca, Spain: Spanish Confederation of Worker Cooperatives. Cooperative youth conference scheduled for June. 2012. Cooperative youth conference scheduled for June. May 24. Illinois: The Southern Curl, John, and Richard Wolff. 2012. Interview with John Curl about his book 'For All The People: Uncovering the hidden history of cooperation, cooperative movements, and communalism in America.'. ("Last Monday at radio station KPFA I recorded a 40 minute radio interview with radical economist Richard Wolff about my book 'For All The People: Uncovering the hidden history of cooperation, cooperative movements, and communalism in America.'" - John Curl). September 15. New York, NY: Economic Update on WBAI. Davidson, Carl. 2010. Mondragon Diaries: Five Days Studying Cutting-Edge People and Tools for Change. solidarityeconomy.net. Kell, Chris. 2014. Cooperatives: Chris Kell reports on the Spring Gathering of the Quakers and Business Group. April 25. London, England: the Friend. MacLeod, Scott. 2015. Cassia (genus): Cooperatives and an academic program as service, Collaboration between a) Mondragon University Team Academy, b) Finland TA c) a "cooperative startup companies' entrepreneurial undergraduate major" (14 courses over 4 years?) at CC MIT OCW-centric WUaS (as part of a liberal arts major) which is planning to accredit in most countries in their languages, and d) ISSIP grand challenge, Basque language and Basque country World University and School, Euskara (Basque language) Wikipedia. May 21. Canyon, CA: scott-macleod.blogspot.com/2015/05/cassia-genus-cooperatives-and-academic.html . MacLeod, Scott. 2015. Senna siamea: Cooperatives wiki subject page at WUaS, Basque language and Basque country WUaS, Euskara (Basque language) Wikipedia, Mondragon Team Academy where Students Create Cooperatives with Specific Pragmatic Company and Entrepreneurial Startup Targets Every Year, Mondragon University's Team Academy (MUTA) and WUaS collaborations for a WUaS undergraduate major?, WUaS ISSIP Grand Challenge and these, MIT OCW-centric WUaS wiki projects in Spanish, in Turkish, in Arabic plus, Cooperatives are generally owned by their workers, who vote, and which legal structures, country to country, are typically very egalitarian, WUaS to help create especially Information Technology online cooperative companies. April 26. Canyon, CA: scott-macleod.blogspot.com/2015/04/senna-siamea-cooperatives-wiki-subject.html . Making it Our Business: Co-ops on the Rise. 2012. Making it Our Business: Co-ops on the Rise. September 11. radioproject.org Marszalek, Bernard. 2012. The Meaning of Mondragon. July 13. counterpunch.org Nkambule, Nomthandazo. 2012. School cooperatives have been established. 25 May. Mbabane, Swaziland: Swazi Observer. Pipe, Theresa and Linda Rosen (Co-Curators). 2011. Consumers Cooperative of Berkeley – A Noble Venture. Berkeley, CA: Berkeley Historical Society. Richmond Coop Loan Fund Event. 2013. Richmond Coop Loan Fund Event. Richmond, CA: City of Richmond. Roberts, Chris. 2012. Medical Marijuana Users Don't Need to Be Marijuana Farmers, Court Says. San Francisco, CA: blogs.sfweekly.com Trejo, Matt. 2013. A failure to cooperate. Berkeley, CA: dailycalifornian.ca.newsmemory.com. University Avenue Association, John Soloman, and Allen Stross. 2008. “How Berkeley Can You Be?” Exhibit. Berkeley, CA: Berkeley Historical Society. Worker Cooperatives. 2012. Worker Cooperatives. Berkeley, CA: East Bay Express. Select Reviews Select Search Engines Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Theses, Dissertations, Papers, etc. Select Timelines Select Twitters Select Video and Audio Curl, John. 2013. John Curl on the History of Cooperatives and Communalism in the US. January 12. clearingthefogradio.org. George, Paul and Mary Colleen Klein. 2012. Open the Gates. (A people's history of the 1930s - Inspired by Rodin - Told by Paul George of the Peninsula Peace and Justice Center). Stanford, CA: Peninsula Peace and Justice Center. Localism Over Consolidation. 2014. Localism Over Consolidation: An Exploration of Public Broadband Options. NewAmericaFoundation Youtube channel. Noire, Jai Jai. 2011. This Way Out: A Step By Step Guide To Starting A Workers Cooperative. Berkeley, CA: East Bay Media Center. California Cooperative Conference ‪Role of Cooperative Incubators in Transitioning Workers to Management Roles- WAGES‬ http://youtu.be/wkPjCA8qsXs ‪Como crear y controler los presupeuestos du su cooperativa - Calif Coop Conference 2012‬ http://youtu.be/VzDTNKWlBvk ‪Developing A Budget For A Food Cooperative (Stuart Reid)‬ http://youtu.be/I0tLXTuheMo ‪Cheese Board Archive ‬- ‪5 Min version with Spanish/English subtitles‬ http://youtu.be/ijMicDXYQn4 ‪The Cheese Board Collective - 2012 Archive Review (23 Minute Version)‬ http://youtu.be/VID0e09SAak ‪The Emilia Romagna Cooperatives in Italy‬ http://youtu.be/bPpLaLcqz7E ‪John Restakis, Keynote Presentation California Cooperative Conference 2012‬ (@17:35 Japan and their health care coops) http://youtu.be/R4buC9Ih_ZQ Jobs Brancaccio, David. 2010. Fixing the Future: NOW visits US communities using innovative approaches to create jobs and build prosperity. (Local, sustainable jobs and cooperatives). PBS. Select Video Conferences Select Websites American Worker Cooperative. http://www.american.coop/ The California Center for Cooperative Development. 2011. The California Center for Cooperative Development (CCCD) Resource Organizations. Davis, CA: CA Center for Cooperative Development. CoFED - The Cooperative Food Empowerment Directive. 2014. CoFED - The Cooperative Food Empowerment Directive. (CoFED is a network and training program that empowers students to create ethically-sourced, cooperatively-run food enterprises on college campuses). Oakland, CA: cofed.coop/. CoopNetwork. 2014. CoopNetwork: Supporting & Promoting HOUSING CO-OPS. coopnetwork.net/home/housing_coops. HCoop: The Internet Hosting Cooperative. 2012. HCoop: The Internet Hosting Cooperative. Cambridge, MA: HCoop: The Internet Hosting Cooperative. The Network of Bay Area Worker Cooperatives - NoBAWC. 2011. The Network of Bay Area Worker Cooperatives. (The Network of Bay Area Worker Cooperatives or NoBAWC (pronounced "no boss") is a grassroots organization of democratic workplaces dedicated to building workplace democracy in the San Francisco Bay Area and beyond). Oakland, CA: nobawc.org. Select Wikidata Queries Select Wikis HCoop Wiki. 2012. Welcome to the HCoop Wiki. (This is the Internet Hosting Cooperative's space for maintaining documentation of interest to our members, as well as for any visitors curious about who we are, what we provide, and how we operate. Everyone, including both members and non-members, is invited to create and edit appropriate pages). Cambridge, MA: HCoop: The Internet Hosting Cooperative. The Toolbox for Education and Social Action Academy. 2014. The Toolbox for Education and Social Action Academy. North Amherst, MA: toolboxfored.org/academy/. WikiBase (http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Wikibase_Client) WikiData (http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata) Select Workshops Select Writers, Researchers, etc. Subject's Social Networking Sites Tutoring Wikimedia Commons Wikimedia Commons: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia Wikipedia: https://www.wikipedia.org/ Wikiquotes Wikiquotes: https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikisource Wikisource: https://wikisource.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikivoyage Wikivoyage: https://www.wikivoyage.org/ World University and School Links Cooperatives: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Cooperatives Economics: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Economics Entrepreneurship: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Entrepreneurship Finance: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finance Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love Investing - Socially_Responsible: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Investing_-_Socially_Responsible Peace and Social Justice Studies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Peace_and_Social_Justice_Studies Small Business: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Small_Business WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting WUaS Navigation New WUaS in MediaWiki: http://worlduniversityandschool.org/mediawiki-1.24.1/index.php?title=Main_Page Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Flyer seeking degree-oriented, WUaS students: 'Quaker-informed World University & School seeks friendly, undergraduate students for free, online, Greatest Universities-centric, bachelor’s degrees to apply in the autumn of 2013, for matriculation in autumn 2014' - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSFriendsFlyerforProspectiveStudentApplicants.pdf - and accessible here, also - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSNoticeArchive.html. WUaS holds open, electronically-mediated, hour-long, monthly business meeting on the second Saturdays at 9 am Pacific Time, in the manner of Quakers - email worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com if you'd like to participate. Digital and Print catalog Assistive Technologies WUaS plans to anticipate numerous developing assistive technologies for sight-impaired, hearing-impaired, and similar - Assistive Technologies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Assistive_Technologies Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates Geodetic datums such as WGS84 or GPS Geohash keys ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequencies Broadcast to TV / television Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Google Glass MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Oculus Rift Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit MIT OCW Audio Video Courses: http://ocw.mit.edu/courses/audio-video-courses/ Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (beginning with United Nations' languages - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World (Search on the word 'lists' here, too: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Virtual_Worlds) 3D Learn. 2013. http://www.learningin3d.info/ Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/ Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net Edusim. 2013. http://edusim3d.com/ Gifted Kids.ie. 2013. http://www.giftedkids.ie/daynuv.html ISTE – SIGMS. 2013. http://sigms.iste.wikispaces.net/secondlifeplayground2010 Kaneva. 2014. http://www.kaneva.com/ Open Cobalt. 2013. http://www.opencobalt.org/ OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet and http://www.opencroquet.org/ Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Primary Games. 2013. http://www.primarygames.com/arcade/virtualworlds.php Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://atlantisremixed.org/ (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). SimScience. 2012. http://simscience.org/ Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. SmallWorlds. 2014. https://www.smallworlds.com/ There.com. 2014. http://www.there.com/ Twinity. 2014. http://www.twinity.com/en/choose-your-free-avatar Unity3D. 2012. http://unity3d.com/ WiloStar3D. 2013. https://www.wilostar3d.com/ World of Warcraft in School. 2014. http://wowinschool.pbworks.com/w/page/5268731/FrontPage Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Bar code Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Networking software to share what courses, etc., you find edifying, what you enjoy learning .... About Me - World University and School - http://about.me Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 ('This group may be archived'). Good Reads - http://www.goodreads.com/group/show/99021-worlduniversityandschool Google + Profiles - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - Scott MacLeod - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google + Profiles Company page - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School-4024337 Quora - http://www.quora.com/ Research Gate - http://www.researchgate.net/ Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch Wer Kennt Wen - World University and School - http://www.wer-kennt-wen.de/ World University & School 'subject page' group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ Linked Open Data Linked Open Data, Linked Data for artificial intelligence and machine learning, with a focus on privacy and security. List of Wikipedias List of Wikipedias. 2015. List of Wikipedias. meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/List_of_Wikipedias . RSS Feed Save this page for download in the following formats atom GeoJSON csv.csvm map.html csv xls rdf klm TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Google + Hangouts - https://plus.google.com/hangouts Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com MIT UnHangouts - https://unhangout.media.mit.edu/ Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin - http://www.google.com/+/learnmore/hangouts/ Meeting Burner - http://www.meetingburner.com/index?page=signup-v2 – up to 15 connection ooVoo - http://www.oovoo.com/home.aspx Paltalk - http://www.paltalk.com sifonr - free communication - http://www.sifonr.com/‎ Tokbox | OpenTok - API - http://tokbox.com/opentok Vyew - http://vyew.com/ Web Huddle - https://www.webhuddle.com/homepage.jsp - http://sourceforge.net/projects/webhuddle/ Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Google Translate language: Sugar Labs: Translation System language: Region: Select Translators Babelxl. 2015. Babelxl: the best translator. http://babelxl.com/ . Babylon Online Translation. 2015. Babylon Online Translation. (Offering hundreds of dictionaries and translation in more than 800 language pairs). translation.babylon.com/ . Free-translator.com. 2015. Free-translator.com. free-translator.com/ . Google Translate. 2015. Google Translate. translate.google.com/ . SDL Free Translation. 2015. SDL Free Translation. freetranslation.com/ . Word Lingo Free Translation Tools. 2015. Word Lingo Free Translation Tools and Machine Translation Products. worldlingo.com/en/products/ . Select Video with Subtitles for Translation Amara.org. 2015. Amara.org: Captions, subtitles, and translations simplified. (Amara makes video globally accessible: Captions, subtitles, and translations simplified). amara.org/en/ TED Open Translation Project. 2015. TED Open Translation Project. (See - https://www.ted.com/about/programs-initiatives/ted-open-translation-project - and - https://www.ted.com/participate/translate/get-started). ted.com/about/programs-initiatives/ted-open-translation-project . The "Universitian" Newspaper at World University and School The "Universitian" Newspaper at WUaS Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wikifoundry.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ Wikidata / Bots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Bots World University and School Licensing World University and School - like Wikipedia with Greatest Universities' OpenCourseWare - incorporated as a nonprofit effective April 2010 and is a 501©(3) tax-exempt, educational organization charity. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 4.0 International (CC BY-NC-SA 4.0) - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/ . WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities Frequently Asked Questions at World University & School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Frequently_Asked_Questions World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation LANGUAGE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/LANGUAGE_TEMPLATE MUSEUM TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/MUSEUM_TEMPLATE NATION STATE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/NATION_STATE_TEMPLATE SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com WUaS's Guidestar.org listing - https://www.guidestar.org/organizations/27-3105368/world-university-school.aspx . Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://worlduniversityandschool.org Thank you!